Amor Prohibido
by Hirui no Shadow
Summary: Un simple poema inspirado en el amor... Las fans de Kurama disfrútenlo ya verán que si lo leen les gustaría ser la chica de la "historia"(a mi me gustaría...) -


Y me anime a publicarlo...

Arigato por el apoyo! Al principio nunca me creí capaz de hacerlo pero ya, gracias a una amiga muy querida aquí lo tienen, se darán cuenta que es como si contara una historia, y si publico más de mis poemas también notarán que ese es mi estilo...

-------------------------------

Amor Prohibido

Demonios y humanos no se mezclan

Porque no?

Porque son criaturas diferentes

Estas palabras se repetían en mi mente

Como el zumbido de una avispa

Molestoso como no hay otro

Pero era mejor que escuchar de tus labios

Adiós

Eso fue lo que me dijiste

Criatura de las sombras

Ni bien te despediste

Te fuiste de mis brazos

Mi alma se quedó sola

Como hijo sin regazo

Es que acaso no me querías

O solo seguías lo que te decía tu instinto

Asesino como no hay otro

Asesino de amores

Criatura de la cabellera de plata

De los ojos color miel

Que brillan como el oro

Por eso ciega a tus pies caí

Sin protección de una despedida

Sin protección de una caída

Así estaba yo

Tan sola y frágil

Ya no tenía amor

El día que por primera vez te vi

Miedo tuve

Pues yo si soy humana

Común y ordinaria

Vivía en mi mundo

Tan común como lo era yo

Pero me sentía aburrida

Y no solo eso

También abandonada

Abandonada por la persona que me dio su calor

Pero que podía hacer

Estaba ahí

Sin poder salir de mi realidad

Ya que atrapada estaba

Como paloma en jaula

Como flor en su semilla

Tú me sacaste de esa realidad

Sea para bien o para mal

Te seguía sin ningún pero

Ya que mi cuerpo no obedecía mis órdenes

Solo las tuyas

Me guiaste por senderos oscuros

Por peñascos peligrosos

Por ríos y pantanos

Por falsas esperanzas

Ese era mi destino

Seguirte sin pensarlo

Seguirte sin reclamarlo

Solo pensando que a tu lado

Siempre estaría

Pero me equivoqué

Tu solo me querías para tu bien

Es que acaso no pensaste en mí

Que tan fácilmente me olvidaste

O será que mi raza te alejó

Si, era cierto

Mi raza humana era la que te alejaba de mí

Pero no podía hacer nada

Así yo nací

Después de dejarme

Sola y abandonada

Quise hasta matarme

Es que ni rumbo ni sentido

Mi vida ya tenía

Pensé que la muerte era lo mejor

Quería conocerla ya

Muchos me dijeron que no

E impidieron mi destino

Al pensar que era tu culpa

Te empezaron a buscar

Te querían cazar

Al ver esto yo

Quería pelear

Pelear por tu bienestar

Con palabras no entendían

Menos con gestos o lo demás

Mis sentimientos estaban de lado

Yo ya no importaba

Mi opinión solo sobraba

Así que huí

Me fui al bosque a buscarte

Solo un camino veían mis ojos

El tuyo y nada más

Pero ellos me siguieron

Me tomaban por traidora

Por la que los iba a matar

Que guiarlos con los de mi raza

Solo era darles más oportunidad

No era cierto

Ya que sola yo quería ir

Ahora tú me tomaste por traidora

Traidora yo? Contigo jamás

Y así llegaron los míos

E intenté detenerlos

Pero mis fuerzas no eran muchas

Lo que pude lograr fue solo una herida más

Al verme desprotegida

Volviste a creer en mí

Notaste que yo te apoyaba

Y que solo tu bienestar deseaba

Entonces decidiste protegerme

Yo te supliqué que no

Pero estabas decidido

Por fin me habías entendido

Así que uno de los míos

Una flecha disparó

Dirigida a mi y nada más que ha mi

Pero tú te interpusiste

A aquel ataque fatal

El cual me quería matar

La flecha maldita

En tu corazón se clavó

Como un puñal de desamores

Así te cayó

Al ver esto yo

Corrí hacia ti desesperada

Y alejé a todos los presentes

Pues solo tú me importabas

Ni mi propia vida interesaba

Y así caíste en mis brazos

Mientras lágrimas derramaba yo

Me pudiste decir algunas palabras

Palabras de amor

Sentí que tu alma se iba de este mundo

Que se alejaba de mí

No sabía que hacer

Solo pensaba en ti

Lograste verme de nuevo

Y decirme la verdad

Me amabas no?

Pues yo a ti sí

Al ver mis ojos llenos de lágrimas

Me secaste una

Gastaste tus energías para hacerlo

Yo te dije que no te esforzaras

Aun tenía esperanzas

Pero tú me dijiste que no

Que el final había llegado

Al oír esto

Mi corazón se rompió

En mil pedazos quedó

Y así poco a poco

Tu alma se alejaba más

Al verme en esta situación

Decidí demostrarte lo que sentía

Abrí mi corazón

Y me llené de valor

Hice lo que siempre quise

Te besé lo más tiernamente que podía

Quería demostrarte la verdad

Que yo te amaba

Con este gesto

Tus ojos de miel se cerraron

Yo no soporté el momento

Y me alteré

Lloré como nunca

Sí, estaba mal...

Con la tristeza en mi corazón

Decidí dar la mayor prueba de amor

Mi vida a cambio

Ahora no me importaba

Este mundo material

Y así tome un puñal

Y lo metí en mi corazón

Sentía la sangre caer

Y fluir por mis brazos

Era una sensación placentera

No pensé que morir sería así

Me sentía cansada

Y mis ojos no volvieron a ver la luz

Vi una silueta que se acercaba

Eras tú

Acaso me estabas esperando?

Sabía que lo iba a hacer?

No lo se

Pero no me importaba

Lo algo era importante

Estar contigo para la eternidad

Y así me sentí...

Muerta pero viva...

-------------------------------

Listo...

Y ese fue, espero que les haya gustado porque me costó mucho hacerlo (mentira)

Solo que esta dedicado a una de mis mejores amigas que siempre me apoya con todo... Arigato si lo estas leyendo!!!

Sayonara Bye Bye


End file.
